The present disclosure relates generally to information access control, and more particularly to controlling user access to a data object on one or more computer systems.
The risk of valuable information falling into the wrong hands increases with the sensitivity, or confidential nature, of the information. Many information assets within an enterprise are protected by security mechanisms that apply basic authentication of a user on a system level, which in turn provides authorization to access encrypted, or masked, information assets within that system.